A Day in the Life
by kewlgal2000
Summary: This is a parody about a day in the life of the high school elitist. Very satirical and very funny! Please tell me what you think! More parts coming. Enjoy! PS:Sorry if there are formatting problems.


A Day in the Life

A Day in the Life

It was just another day in the every day life of a high school student, except that this student wasn't any high school student, so a day for her may not have been a day for anyone else. That was because Tiffany Cassandra Mercedes, or Tiff, as her friends knew her, was popular. Very popular. And beautiful, because as far as she was concerned, popular people always are. Tiffany was 16, but at that age she had already had plastic surgery 4 times! She owned a cell phone and a bright red mustang convertible. Her family lived in a big mansion in the richest section of the town, and to Tiff guys were far more important than schooling or career could ever be. In her high school, Coca Cola Palm High, Tiff was by no means at the top of her class, but as, as far she was concerned, all guys are superficial, looks were far more important than intelligence. Therefore, Tiff had already been on over 1000 dates. But no guys were cute enough to maintain a permanent position of Tiff's social calendar. Not that Tiff didn't have any intentions of having a steady boyfriend at some point. It was just that no guys fit the list of 5000 requirements that she and her best friends, Barbie, Kelly and Bethany, had constructed for the perfect guy. No guy even fit the first 1000 requirements! Ugh! Were there no perfect guys out there for Tiff? She would have to wait and see.

Tiff woke up at 6:30 am for a meeting with her personal trainer, Kyle. Now he was a buff hunk. But he was married! Can you believe it? As if all eligible guys had to be taken! Still, he was 30 and she did not want to have a marriage reminiscent of Woody Allen! Ewwww! 

Anyway, after meeting with Kyle, showering, and shaving her legs, Tiffany had breakfast: 2 oz of Orange Juice and 5 flakes of Special K. Now she was ready for school. Tiffany quickly kissed her father and mother on the cheek and then hopped in the car. It was time for school. 

Tiffany parked her convertible in HER parking space. She was so popular, that she had her own. Or so she thought. In reality, her dad had paid off the principal, but hey, she could dream—and he never told her the truth.He'd paid off the principal to do other things for her too…but those things will become more apparent as the story of her day continues. 

Tiff hopped out of her slamming ride, and ran across the green quad to meet her friends. She didn't have to worry about running across the parking lot, because her spot was right in front of the entrance to the school, so everyone passing had to walk by and marvel at her incredible car…and her incredible looks. Anyway, Tiff strutted across the stone pathway, praying that her blue satin high heels wouldn't get stuck in the gaps.They cost three hundred dollars and so, even though they were the cheapest shoes she owned, she didn't want anything to happen to them.As Tiff walked, she noticed the guys checking her out. Her white leather tube top was a little low, she guessed, but with those implants, it didn't matter to her.Besides, she'd already dated half of them anyway. But who was that hottie standing by the make-out tree? Hmmm, she'd have to get the 411 on him during chem. 

Soon she reached the white table in the center of the quad where her friends were seated sipping their mocha lattes."Hey guys!" she said.

"Hey!" they all replied with a synchronicity that would have made a kindergarten teacher proud. 

"Did you see that new sale at the mall this weekend?" Asked Kelly, "We totally should blow off 6th and 7th and check it out."

"Like, Totally!" said Barbie.

"Yeah, for sure!" chimed in Bethany.

"Sounds totally rad to me. You guys wanna pop a ride in my new mustang? Daddy got me a new one after that crash the other day. It's even better than the first one," Tiff said excitedly.

"Yeah," they all replied with the same cheerful synchronicity, which attempted to mask the amused boredom of those watching—something they were all oblivious to.

Soon, the bell rang. Tiff sauntered off to homeroom, which she attended with Barbie. Tiff's day proceeded as follows:

Homeroom: Check self in mirror (and check out hottie sitting behind Meghan)

French: Do make up 

Geometry: Do hair

History: nap

At Lunch, Tiff proceeded to the choicest table: the white one in the center of the quad. She worked the blue leather Armani pants she bought for 2000 dollars on sale (They were 3500 normally. What a steal!)as she sauntered to the table. Once there, Tiffany and the gang pulled out their lunches: 6 pieces of shredded lettuce and one Starbucks Vanilla Frapuchino. Even though Coca Cola was the official sponsor of the school, there were always 4 Frapuchinos fresh and cold in her locker each morning. She never understood why. (Dad payoff number 2) Still, who wouldn't appreciate the best coffee drink on the planet after such a difficult morning of work (See schedule above)?

But her day was far from over…

To be continued


End file.
